Life After Top Gun
by alaarakk
Summary: A continuation of Dating An Instructor. The best of the best have got their girls now what? Read on to see what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

I stretched and shifted myself into a more comfortable position. It was quiet in the office with Lee out on a flight exercise. I glanced out the window watching the last of the new trainee's take off in their F-14's. How I wished I was with them but at 24 weeks pregnant I was banned from flying especially combat.

It was four years later and things had changed in the training facility. We had all been split up and scattered to all parts of the country. The only instructors left at Top Gun, who we were friends with, was my brother, Iceman and the love of my life, Lee. They were flying together, although Lee wasn't enjoying it as much as flying with Maverick. According to him Iceman was to sedate, there were no unexpected thrills to get the adrenaline pumping.

Maddie and I had spent a year working as back up for the instructors which we enjoyed but the navy being the navy, in all its glory posted Maverick to Pensacola. They were short flight instructors and both Maddie and Maverick volunteered to go. Slider had stopped instructing after a very nasty situation with a couple of trainee's so he took up a JAG position in Virginia so he could help prevent the same thing from happening again.

Lee and I had been moved around the country fifteen times in the last four years when we got a call from Commander Crofts. The Commander had to take leave for medical reasons and needed someone to take over for him. The position was offered to Lee and he was promoted to Commander. He was now in charge of the Top Gun Instructors and Classes. I was brought in as his assistant. We had lost the big house that the boys had rented and were now in the Commanders house on the base, which was comfortable for us.

As with all postings and transfers we had lost touch with Maddie, Maverick, Slider and a few other Instructors we had struck up firm friendships with. It was sad and both of us missed them all dreadfully. Being pregnant didn't help either as I really would have liked Maddie to share in the excitement but I had no idea where she was.

I yawned and went back to the add I was drafting after glancing at my watch. Three hours to go. I looked down at the add and re-read it for the fifth time. Lee and I had decided to have a reunion of our old friends the only thing was we had to find them. I had written to everyone at their last known addresses but all letters came back unopened and marked persons unknown. So I decided to put an add in the navy newspaper and see if that got us any results.

"Hi beautiful, how's it going?" Lee walked in the office an hour later. He gave me a gentle kiss and sat down at his desk across from mine.

"Tiring, this afternoon is far too long. Here, Joker dropped this off it's his drafted training schedule for next week."

"Thank you," he took the folder from me and glanced through it. "How's the add coming along?"

"Not bad, wanted; previous Instructors Slider, Hollywood, Cowboy, Merlin, Cougar, Madison and the legendary Maverick. If you're whereabouts are known please contact Commander Lee Sanders or Lieutenant Commander Ashley Kazanski, Top Gun training facility, Miramar Naval Air Station to receive further instruction."

Lee laughed, "That should get the curiosity going."

"I hope so. I'd love to hear from Maddie especially with the baby on its way."

"She's probably got five of them or something; Maverick always did want dozens of kids."

"I know."

"We should also think about doing something about your last name too."

"Are you asking or telling me?"

"Merely suggesting for now," he smiled mysteriously.

"What are you up too?" I asked.

"You'll find out. How's the draft on the chapter for the text book going?"

"I should have it done by the end of the week. I'm getting a bit rusty on flight maneuvers though so you might have to double check me on some of the examples."

For the rest of the afternoon Lee got stuck into his mounting paperwork with my help.

Saturday night we headed out to the Marketplace for dinner. It hadn't changed much and we were still able to sit at the corner table slightly away from everyone else.

Afterwards we walked along the harbor shoreline.

"It hasn't changed that much in six years has it?" I commented looking at the lights in the water.

"Probably a few more lights but no it's still the same."

"I can still remember the very first time we walked along here. I hadn't wanted a nice night to end and it took all my courage to ask if you wanted to go for a walk."

"I remember and I also remember you stealing my jacket afterwards."

"I did not; you gave it to me then distracted me by kissing me."

"Sounds good to me." Lee stopped and leaned down giving me a loving kiss. After we broke apart we stood there in each other's arms enjoying the quiet.

"Ashley?"

"Mmmm?" I leaned my head back against his shoulder and looked up at him.

"What do you say to getting married?"

"Is that what you meant this afternoon when you mentioned changing my last name?"

"Something like that. With the baby coming and all I think we should."

I turned round in his arms so I was facing him, "Don't marry me just because of the baby."

"I'm not but I really would like for us to be a family and we've been together quite awhile now."

"Do you love me Lee?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation.

"Well, that's all the reason I need," I smiled at him.

"Does that mean yes?"

"Yes," I nodded.

Lee let out a yell of happiness before scooping me up in his arms and twirling me around which was a bit hard given my stomach. I laughed, holding on tight while he made both me and the baby dizzy.

"Morning Sis, how's that nephew of mine coming along?" Iceman greeted me in the hallway Monday morning. He was convinced the baby was a boy.

"What are you going to do if it's a girl?"

"Nothing because it's not going to be," he smiled his frosty cold smile. "The commander in?"

"Ready and waiting for you. Excuse me." I continued on my mad dash for the ladies room.

Ice laughed and went in to talk to Lee. Half an hour later they wrapped up their meeting and asked me to fetch them coffees.

"What do I look like, the tea lady?" I asked annoyed at being interrupted.

"Come on sis, you need the exercise, you're getting too fat."

"That's because I'm pregnant you dummy." I lightly smacked him over the head as I left the office to get them their coffees. I was back two minutes later with a chocolate biscuit for me and plain ones for them.

"Hey, where's ours?" Lee asked when he saw it.

"Down in the kitchen still in its packet, why do you want one?"

"It would be nice instead of these boring things." He flung his milk arrowroot into the bin. Ice's followed suit.

"Well get off your backside and walk down the hall and get one. I'm not stopping you." I poked my tongue out at him.

"You'll keep," he warned me.

"That's what you said last night and I'm still waiting."

Ice groaned, "You two are going to be at this all day aren't you?"

"Probably," I answered.

"Any other exciting news?" Ice asked. "How's the add coming along?"

"It's all done and it should be out in today's navy courier. I hope we get some results. As for exciting news well, Lee asked me to marry him."

"Yeah? Good on you Sanders, rather you for a brother in law than that Mitchell character."

"Thanks Ice, I think I heard you congratulating us in that screwed up statement."

Ice laughed and came round to give me a hug. "That's good news Sis; I am pleased for both of you. Have you set a date?"

"No, we want to see if we can find the others as we'd really like for them to be there and I'd love for Maddie to be my bridesmaid," I answered.

"Well if you need any help with anything, let us know and I'd best get back to class, they should be finished battle tactics with Hangman by now."

"What time's the flight exercise?" Lee asked.

"Got it scheduled for twelve thirty. We'll see how many of the trainee's are silly enough to eat lunch first."

"Gees Lee, if I didn't know better, I'd say my brother was sounding like Maverick more and more everyday."

Ice shot me a filthy look as he went out the door to the sounds of Lee and I laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie hurried through the corridor dodging sailors as she went. She was late for a meeting with the Captain of the ship and another fellow officer.

Boom! Another fighter plane landed on the deck above. She was posted on the aircraft carrier, the USS Constellation, as the JAG officer.

She reached the state room and knocked abruptly before entering.

"Good morning sir," she snapped a smart salute at the Captain.

"Quite alright, Commander, please take a seat and we'll get right to it."

"Thank you sir," she slid into a seat next to a tall hulking fellow officer. He gave her an interested smile to which she ignored. For the next hour she gave the Captain and his XO her attention.

"I want the person found and quickly, before pandemonium breaks out on the ship. This is Commander Ross Michelson from Head Quarters. I believe he's here to do an evaluation on your work?"

"Yes sir, I had received advice from HQ about that."

"Good, I'll leave you two to get acquainted. If you need anything Commander, I trust you will seek me out?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"Good day."

Both Maddie and the other Commander beside her rose to their feet and gave salutes as the Captain and his XO left the state room.

"Slider, it's so good to see you. How are you? When did you join JAG?" Maddie gave the big hulking officer next to her a hug.

"I'm really well and I've been with JAG for the past two years. I'm normally stationed in Virginia but when the SecNav decided our offshore JAG Officers needed checking up on and your name was on the list, well I just had to come out and see you. How long have you been on ship?"

"Too long," Maddie groaned. "I've forgotten what land looks like and what land legs are. I've been out on ship for three and half years."

"Wow that is too long. Have you heard from any of the others?"

"No, I tried ringing the old house where Maverick and Lee lived a few times but they've moved on."

"Mav went to Pensacola didn't he? If I remember rightly you went with him."

"I did and for awhile it was great but we slowly drifted apart. I don't think there was any great love between us, that was Ashley and Lee's department, anyway not long after we arrived Mav's brother contacted him. Apparently Mav's parents had died sometime ago and his brothers had been running the ranch, but they suffered a string of bad luck and Maverick decided to chuck it all in and go home. I was lucky to survive a crash, because a pilot was stupid so I joined JAG so I could throw his ass in jail."

"And did you?"

"Yes, quite successfully." She smiled. "What about you? Where's Iceman?"

"Well as you know he was posted to Alaska for twelve months after you girls graduated and well that kept getting extended. I left for JAG and lost touch with him. I wouldn't have a clue where he is now."

"Sounds familiar. It's amazing, isn't it? Us girls graduated, landed jobs at Miramar with you lot and never dreamed the teams would be split up but rather together for ever."

"Yeap that's the navy, nothing is permanent."

"And how did you happen to transfer to JAG?"

"Two upstart trainees's decided to have a go at bribery and blackmail. I beat them up over it a few times but they got sneaky and set me up big time. I was very lucky to get off the charges and retain my career, but I did loose my flight status. I was so angry when the JAG Officer talked me round and suggested I join JAG so I could prevent it from happening again so I did."

"Are you enjoying the work?"

"Yes, actually. It's a lot less scarier than flying with Ice but it's still challenging mentally and you really do need your wits about you and your eyes open."

"Tell me about it. I don't go home physically aching, I go home mentally aching where ever home happens to be that is."

"It's good to see you, anyway."

"You too, and I best get started on this case or we'll have more flight accidents and about seven thousand sailors thinking the ship's haunted."

"Not good."

They left the state room together and started work on tracking down the person responsible for sabotaging the jets.

The phone rang and without taking my eyes off the document on my computer I picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Lieutenant Commander Kazanski speaking?"

"Now that's a mouthful if I ever heard one."

"Hollywood?"

"The one and only, how are you? Still no chance of getting you away from Sanders?"

I laughed in delight as I leaned back in my chair.

"Well, I'm really well and no Lee's still here, we've just gotten engaged."

"Congratulations, I bet whoever's left there is very happy for you."

"There's only myself, Lee and Iceman here now, everyone has moved on and even Ice get's posted somewhere from time to time."

"So am I reading this add right, Lee's a Commander?"

"Uh huh, Commander Crofts retired on medical grounds and Lee was offered the job. He's now in charge of the instructors and the students."

"And you?"

"His Assistant, right hand whatever. Now what about you, where are you?"

"At the moment, in Hawaii, nice place."

"Still flying?"

"Yes but I'm in a single seater. They've got me test piloting the new FA-18's."

"Ah I've heard about those. Lee was telling me if they are successful they may well phase out the F14 and replace them with those."

"Yeap, that's it. They're fun to fly but I miss the F14 and having someone else up there with me."

"Yes I imagine you would, I know I would."

"So what are these further instructions I had to ring about?"

I laughed delightedly, "Well we're thinking about having a reunion hence the notice in the paper, are you interested?"

"You bet, can I bring the family?"

"Of course, nothing's definite yet but if you'll give me your contact details I'll stay in touch and let you know when it happens." Hollywood gave me the details. "Do you have any idea where anyone else is?"

"Cougar's in the Pentagon, last I heard. Cowboy was hanging around here up till a couple of months ago and then got posted out to the USS Jefferson, that's all I know."

"Well it's a start."

"Is the boss in?"

"You mean the Commander?"

"Looorrrrrhhhh that sounds flash doesn't it?"

"Yes only don't say it too often it goes to his head."

"I can imagine."

"He's on a flight training exercise with a couple of the instructors, won't be back on ground for another half hour. I'll get him to give you a call tonight, if you like?"

"Thanks Ashley that would be great."

We hung up and I sat back and sighed. Things had started to come together.

I placed a shore to ship call to the USS Jefferson and asked for Cowboy. He was on a mission and they said they'd pass the message on.

Lee and I were closing up the office for the night when he rang.

"Who we got left to find?" Lee asked a week later. We had just finished dinner and I was stretched out on the lounge with my feet up and the baby happily kicking away. Lee was smiling in great delight as his hand bounced up and down with the kicks.

"The three most important ones."

"Maddie, Maverick and who else?"

"Slider."

"They must be out on ship; they don't get the navy courier for at least a month if not two on the ships."

"Yes, that's why hardly anyone reads it." I replied dispiritedly.

"Oh some people do and as you know, those ships are like small towns. Everyone knows someone."

"Yeah I know, I just would have liked to have heard from her that's all."

"You will."

"I hope so."

"The Instructors still got that book on what this thing is going to be?"

"Uh huh, prize money's up around five thousand."

"Wow that's huge. I hope they donate it to the baby."

"Now that's not a bad idea. I'll suggest it to them tomorrow." He leaned down and kissed me.

Maddie happily slapped the handcuffs on the young seaman with the psychotic personality and handed him over to the Marine Guards. They escorted him down to the ship's brig where he would stay until she could arrange transfer back to the United States. It had taken her four days to find the culprit, Slider was impressed.

That evening they were huddled down in jackets, outside, overlooking the flight deck of the ship. Maddie felt a stirring deep inside that she hadn't felt in a long, long time. She wanted to fly. She wanted to remember what it felt like hooked up to a catapult and being flung in the air at 170 miles per hour. She wanted to remember what it felt like to twist and turn and handle the big bird as she chased an enemy through the skies.

"So, Commander, is my report good?" She grinned at Slider. He had finished the report that afternoon.

"Yes it is, I think you'll be most happy with it. I've also put in a recommendation for you to be promoted."

"Then I'll outrank you."

"I know," he answered pulling a face. Maddie laughed.

"Do you miss flying Slider?"

"Yes, very much. Do you?"

"Yes."

They were both quiet for a few minutes leaning on the ships rail watching the sun set lower in the sky.

"Maverick used to say this was the best time of the day to fly as the colors up there were incredible."

"You never flew at sunset?"

"Oh yes, I did a number of times, I liked sunrise better the colors were crisper and cleaner, it was Mav who liked flying at sunset."

"Do you miss him Maddie?"

"Sometimes, more his sense of humor than anything. It's Ashley who I really miss, her and her quirky comments and the sparring that went on between her and Lee. I wonder if they are still together."

"Who knows? After what we thought was permanent in our lives isn't, I'd highly doubt it."

"You've got that one right. Hey if I can arrange it, would you like to take one of those birds up for old times?"

"I'd love it, but I'm not allowed to fly anymore, remember?"

"Ah minor details, we'll get around that. Come on."

Fifteen minutes later they were in the F14 lined up in the catapult with the engines building up for taking off.

Slider sauntered into the office and gave everyone a cheery hello. He was back on land and back in the arms of his lovely Natalie. Last night had been one hell of a re-union and he'd only been away for two weeks. He smiled to himself as he felt some stiffness in muscles that he didn't know he had.

His desk was piled high with paperwork and he had the report to do on Maddie but no sooner had he sat down than the Admiral summoned him into his office.

By the end of the day he was on a new case, different base and his un-opened mail all forgotten about.

The phone was ringing in our office as I unlocked the door and hurried in.

"Hello?" I gasped breathlessly.

"Um hi, I hope I've got the right number, I was looking for a Commander Sanders or Lieutenant Commander Kazanski?"

"You've got the right number, I'm Lieutenant Commander Kazanski, and how can I help you?"

"You don't know me Ma'm but I came across your add in the navy courier and my boyfriend is Slider."

"That's great, what's your name?"

"Natalie."

"Hi Natalie, I'm Ashley. How is the big lug?"

"He's good, he's been out on ship for awhile and now he's on another base so we haven't seen that much of each other but when I read your add I knew it was my Slider."

"Big hulky guy with dark hair?"

"That's the one," she laughed. "We have a photo of a group of people and Slider's always talking about various one's and how much he misses them, especially Iceman."

"Yes they were partners for a long time and it was hard on both of them when Slider lost his flight status. Where are you living?"

"We're in Virginia with the JAG core."

"Are you Navy too?"

"No, I'm a teacher at a nearby school."

"Well its great talking to you Natalie, what I'm trying to do is organize a re-union here at the base and I'd love it if you and Slider could make it. I don't know when it's on as yet but if you give me your contact details I can let you know."

"Sure, have you found everyone?"

"Just about, I've got two more left to find."

I got down Slider and Natalie's details and promised faithfully to let her know what was happening as soon as it was organized.

I had just hung up the phone when Iceman strolled past the door.

"Ice?" I called out to him.

"Ma'am?" He stopped.

"Slider's contact details thought you might like to give him a call." I handed him a piece of paper where I had quickly written down his numbers.

"Thanks sis," he took the paper and pocketed it giving me a delighted smile.

I glanced at my watch and saw I was five minutes late for my doctor's appointment so I scribbled a hasty note for Lee, locked the office once again and hurried over to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

"How many weeks are you dear?" The kindly looking General's wife asked me.

"Twenty-eight."

"And are you hoping for a boy or girl?"

"Either will be fine by me. My brother wants a boy and my fiancée wants a girl so the arguments there are keeping the battle of the sexes going quite nicely."

"My husband tells me that some of the instructors are running a book on the baby's sex?"

"Yes, Lee's allowed it provided three-quarters of it is donated to the baby."

The woman snorted almost indecently before dabbing politely at her upper lip with an embroidered lace handkerchief. "I highly doubt that will happen, we all know how selfish these pilot types can be."

"Oh I'm sure Lee will see that it happens."

"So tell me Mrs. Sanders do you work during the day? I haven't seen you on any of the social committee's?"

"Lee and I aren't married, we're engaged."

"Oh, how unusual," she answered politely but with a hint of distain in her voice. "Most officers on the level of Commander are married by now."

"I'm sure they are and in answer to your question, yes I do work during the day. I'm Lee's assistant and also an ex-top gun pilot, well navigator."

"Oh, how interesting. Will you excuse me dear, I must talk to Joyce Lang?" She patted my hand and made her way over to another similar lady, although younger.

I almost laughed out loud at the disapproval that she had shown me.

Lee and I had been invited to a social function at his CO's house. It was for the higher ranking officers and their wives. They all seemed to be in their fifties, which made Lee and I the youngest. It was good for Lee to get to know other higher ranking officers from the base.

I finished off my glass of water and decided to head to the kitchen for a re-fill. Lee was trapped in conversation with some Generals and Colonels and I gave him a sympathetic smile as I went past.

The back door led into a large family room and off to the side was the kitchen. I was about to walk through when something stopped me.

"Fancy not even marrying the poor dear and he's a Commander too."

"I'm telling you, they are really starting to let the riff-raff in these days. When I married my Leonard it was unheard of for him to take such a position unless we were married."

"Karen was telling me before they left that he was Tom's favorite, that's why he got the position otherwise he wouldn't have even been considered."

"Does anyone know anything about her? She's obviously a fairly loose girl or she wouldn't have gotten pregnant so soon."

"I know her brother is Commander Tom Kazanski and I believe the parents are divorced."

"Nnnnooooo?" One grey haired lady exclaimed in horror.

"Uh huh."

"Well that's not a very good image of stability now is it? That poor little baby growing up in sin and a history of a disrupted family, I'm telling you right now that young Commander won't go far."

"They can rule out an invitation to one of Bruce and Jenny's dinners and you know how important they are for advancing your career."

"Oh yes, most definitely." The others agreed.

"She seems a nice dear; I was talking to her earlier. Apparently she's navy and still working. She's the Commanders Assistant and an ex-Top Gun Pilot."

"Humph," another lady snorted. "She certainly won't behave like a lady, next thing you know we'll find her talking to the men."

"Well, she'll have to give up work when the baby's born, the navy won't stand for that."

"How true, they threatened to discharge Malcolm when my first was born, of course she's all grown up now, but they wouldn't hear of my working. My place was home with the family helping the new wives and families settle in."

All the ladies nodded and murmured their agreement at this comment.

I stood in the doorway not knowing what to do. A couple of tears trickled down my cheek's as a result of what they were saying.

Suddenly one of them picked up a tray of little sandwiches and looked up. It was our host's wife, Patricia and her cheeks flushed.

"Why Ashley, I didn't see you there," she cast a desperate look at her friends who seemed busy counting specks of dirt on the floor. "Are you alright dear?"

I turned and fled from the fake look of concern on her face.

I was gulping in deep breaths of fresh air and looking around wondering if I could find a quiet spot to hide until it was time to go home. I wiped away the tears on my face.

"Why Ashley, is anything the matter? Is that youngster okay?" Colonel Harding appeared in front of me.

"I-I'm okay sir, I ju-jus-"

"Ashley, there you are. Come back inside and have a seat." Patricia Harding appeared at my side. "It's alright Tony, we'll look after her."

"I know you will dear," he gave his wife's arm a gentle squeeze. "I'll let her fiancée know she's inside."

I knew there was no way I could go back in there and endure those ladies fake condescending stares and small talk. "Sir, could you let him know I've gone home, I'm very tired and really would like to rest."

"We've got a couple of spare beds upstairs if you want to lie down?" The Colonel offered graciously.

"No thank you, I'd really like to go home, nothing quite like your own place when you're feeling out of sorts." I smiled weakly.

"Trish will you organize for base security to escort her home?"

"Of course," she hurried away and I could hear her making the phone call to security.

"Now, surely you aren't going to deprive us of the company of your fiancée?"

"No of course not, he's welcome to stay but please let him know I've gone home."

"Certainly. You take care of that little one, Ashley; he's going to be a good strong General one day."

"Of course sir," I smiled, my smile was as fake as the other women's had been inside.

"Good girl," and with that he patted my arm and walked away.

Ten minutes later I was home kicking myself for behaving so gutlessly.

Something touched my cheek and my eyes flew open. I turned over to find Lee beside me.

"Hello beautiful, are you alright?"

I nodded not sure whether to tell him about what I had overheard.

"The Colonel told me you seemed upset about something and came home." He looked at me questioningly.

I turned over onto my back, "I overheard a conversation in the kitchen about us and it wasn't very nice."

"What was said?" His eyebrows knitted together. "It couldn't have been that good if it made you cry."

"I'm pregnant; it's not hard to make me cry at the moment." I smiled weakly. "The other officer's wives were in the kitchen when I went in to get some more water." For the next ten minutes I told Lee about what was said.

"No wonder you were upset." He pulled me in close and cuddled me. "Good thing they don't know the full story in that I was your Instructor when we met."

"Oh I dread to think what they'd say to that." I giggled.

"Listen to me, my love, its you and I in this together and it's not those women that make or break my career much as they like to think they do. I was given Tom's job because I had filled in for him on several occasions when he was away and he thought I was the best one for the job. You and I both know Tom was not one for playing favorites except where you girls were concerned." Lee smiled. "If things don't work out and I don't progress much past Commander, I really don't care. I've got you and this little thing and that's all that matters to me. Home and family is far more important than work. So you let them think their silly thoughts and be glad that we know the truth. By the way you are not a loose woman, a remarkable one but they'll never know that and that's their loss." He leaned down and kissed me gently to which I responded.

Pretty soon the nasty officer's wives and their comments were all forgotten about.

It was three weeks later and the baby was going berserk. I was sitting back in my chair taking a break from the reports I was marking for Lee watching my shirt jump around when Iceman came in.

"Hey Sis, what are you doing?" He gave me a funny look.

"I was watching the baby jump around. Come here." He came over and I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach. "Feel that?" He nodded. "And that? That's the baby kicking or punching, I can't really say."

The look of wonder on his face at feeling the baby's movements was incredible.

He was still standing there ten minutes later when Lee returned from his meeting.

"Oy Ice, go get your own girl," Lee grinned at him, as he frisbeed his hat onto his desk and watched it slide off the other side.

"I was just feeling the little General kick," Ice grinned.

"Pretty incredible isn't it?"

"Certainly is and I've got some news for you Sis." Ice suddenly remembered what he had come in for.

"What's that?" Ice had moved his own hand and I now had mine resting on my stomach feeling the kicks.

"I've finally managed to catch up with Slider and he tells me Maddie's stationed out on the USS Constellation."

"That's great, I'll organize a call." I made a note on my notepad.

"He also told me Maverick's left the navy and gone home to the family ranch."

"Maverick left?" I looked at Lee in surprise.

"Must have been pretty serious for him to go home and back to ranching, any idea how long ago?" Lee frowned.

"According to Maddie about six months after they moved to Pensacola, they split up and he left."

"That'd make it three and a half years ago. Anyone know where the ranch is or do I pull his file?" I asked.

"I know where it is, beautiful country, I've been there a few times." Lee answered thoughtfully. "Feel like taking a long weekend and having a break, beautiful?"

"Sure but where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"Northern California. I'll see what leave I can organize. You want to fill in for us while we're gone Ice?"

"Why not? Give me a challenge."

"If I can arrange it we'll leave Thursday and come back Tuesday. He's going to faint when he sees us."


	4. Chapter 4

It was late Thursday afternoon when we passed through the little country town of Murphy's. We had been traveling all day and I was tired.

We passed through the town in the blink of an eye and crossed over a huge expansion bridge. Lee said the ranch was fifteen minutes down the road.

Finally he slowed down and turned off the main highway and drove under a sign that said Circle Bar Seven.

We drove past fences and lush green fields dotted here and there with cattle. The shadows were long as we pulled up in front of an old style double storied house.

The lights were on and we could hear angry shouting coming from inside. There were a couple of other voices also raised in anger.

"Sounds like we picked a bad time to call," I said to Lee as we walked up the front steps.

Lee didn't say anything as he knocked on the screen door.

The front door was opened by a kid who looked about seventeen. He had sandy blonde hair and a friendly smile.

"Hi can I help you?"

"Yes, we're looking for Mav- sorry Adam," Lee told him.

"You've found the place come in. Are you friends of his?"

"Yes, I'm Lee, he and I flew together in the Navy and this is my fiancée, Ashley."

"Oh I remember you. Come in. Guthrie got caught skipping school so Adam's bawling him out." Evan closed the door behind us.

"Hi Lee, welcome back, Adam's going to be surprised to see you."

"How are you, Daniel is it?"

"Yeap you got it. I'm good, still with the navy?"

"Sure am. This is my fiancée, Ashley."

"Nice to meet you Ashley, I'm Daniel and this is Evan."

I smiled at them both, "great to meet you. Is there a bathroom somewhere?"

"Up the stairs, first door at the top," Evan directed.

"Thank you." I just about ran up the stairs.

When I came back downstairs another two guys had joined Evan and Daniel in the living room. One had a beard and the other one couldn't have been more than fifteen. The guy with the beard looked up as I came downstairs and let out a groan.

"Brian! Is there something you haven't told us?"

"Such as?" A dark haired guy, who looked a lot like Maverick, leant in a doorway.

"Such as knocking up one of your girlfriends?"

Suddenly I felt like I was on show as all eyes turned and settled on me. Lee came over and whispered, "They do nothing but tease in this house, don't take it seriously."

He took my hand and led me over to the others. "Ashley, this is Brian, Crane and Ford."

"It's nice to meet you." Crane, the one with the beard, smiled at me. "When are you due?"

"In eight weeks."

"See she's not mine after all," Brian smiled slyly. "Not that I wouldn't mind taking her out sometime." He mused as he pushed himself off the doorway and circled me.

Ford groaned, "big brother you are deranged."

"Not as deranged as your going to be in ten seconds." Brian started chasing his little brother round the living room. The others all cheered them on which effectively drowned out the noise of Maverick yelling at his little brother. For the next ten minutes it was chaos as the other's helped or hindered the one being chased or the chaser.

"Hey Maverick, give it a rest would you? You've probably filled the kid with that many rules that there's no brains left in the kids head." Lee stood in the doorway which obviously led to a kitchen/dining room.

"Shut up Sanders," Maverick answered without hesitation or even turning to see who it was. "Lee?" He looked up.

"Yeap that's me." Lee grinned.

"By god it's good to see you." Maverick greeted Lee with a friendly hug. "What are you doing here? How are you? Still in the navy? Still a Captain? How's everyone else?"

Lee laughed, "Hey slow down. Yes, I'm still with the Navy. I'm now the Commander. Tom retired on medical grounds and they gave me the job, so I'm now in charge of the Instructors and the Students."

"Good thing it's not me."

"We know," Lee laughed. "Iceman's still there, everyone else is scattered far and wide."

"What about your lovely Ashley?" Maverick winked at him.

Lee smiled a pleased smile, "She's still with me, and in fact she's in the living room talking with your brothers."

"Yeah?"

"Adam?" A twelve year old kid spoke up. "Can I go now?"

"Yes Guthrie, go on just don't do it again okay?"

"You mean I'm not grounded?"

"Not this time." He ruffled the kid's hair affectionately as he took off out of the room.

"Come on Ashley's waiting to see you," Lee said.

They walked into the living room and Maverick stopped dead when he saw me.

"Hi Mav," I smiled at him. "It's good to see you."

"You too, when did this happen?"

"Thirty two weeks ago to be precise."

"Boy or girl?" He asked.

"Don't know."

"Well I was going to give you a hug but there doesn't look like there's much room anymore."

"If it doesn't stop my fiancée then it certainly can't stop you," I laughed.

Maverick crossed the room in two strides and enveloped me in a huge hug. "Fiancée? So you finally decided to do something about that?" He looked at Lee.

"Yeap."

"How long have you been engaged, sixty years?"

"Not quite, a couple of months." Lee replied.

"So it only took you four years to getting around to proposing did it? You always were slow on these sorts of things."

"Now what would you know Mitchell? This is the first and only time I plan on marrying someone so how can you say I'm slow?"

Maverick burst out laughing, "It's good to see you both. What brings you out here?"

"Ashley's on a mission." Lee laughed.

"Ashley's on a mission, oh brother, batten down the hatches we're in trouble."

"Ha ha very funny!" I walked over and smacked Maverick lightly across the head.

"That hasn't changed," he laughed.

"For your information, there is no one left at Top Gun except Ice, Lee and myself. We've all been split up far and wide and I'm trying to organize a reunion so I've been tracking down all the good people and I just couldn't leave you out. Although, if you don't be nice to me I just might, besides with the wedding and all, we'd like our old friends to be there," I filled him in.

"So everyone's been transferred? What about the old teams?"

"They've all been split up except for Ashley and I. Slider lost his flight status no thanks to two very nasty students. Hollywood's test piloting-"

"So if you're pregnant, you aren't allowed to fly, which means you're either flying solo or you're up with Iceman?"

"I fly with Iceman when the training exercises require it." Lee answered reluctantly.

"How is it?"

"Boring."

"He hates it." I added.

"I imagine he would. So how long are you staying for?"

"Three days. We were going to make it four but the trip up here has really tired Ashley out so we'll head home Monday so she can rest up on Tuesday." Lee answered.

"Well you are both most welcome. Now, any word on the lovely Madison?"

"Last we heard she was stationed on the USS Constellation but when I placed a call earlier this week to the ship, she had been moved to where we don't know." I answered.

"Ah well, she'll show up, she always does."

"Who's Madison?" The twelve year old kid spoke up.

"Oh guys this is Guthrie," Adam introduced Guthrie to us. "Never mind kid, it's not important."

"Madison?" Evan spoke up thoughtfully," Isn't that the girl whose picture sits beside your bed?"

"Ahhh you're talking about the ghost." Crane commented and the others laughed uproariously at Maverick's indignant face.

"She's not a ghost; ask Ashley, she flew with her." Maverick glared at his brothers.

"Well I didn't really see all that much of her so she may as well have been." I winked at Maverick.

"Thanks Ashley, you're a big help." Maverick glared at me. I laughed.

Maddie sighed as she glanced at her hands which were starting to turn black with newsprint. She only had three more items to go and the box would be ready for storage.

She's been on land three months and was actually starting to feel a bit settled when her new orders arrived and she was being moved again. At least it wasn't out on ship this time; she'd only just finished learning how to walk on land after three years on ship.

Her orders this time were to report to the Pentagon in Washington DC. She'd been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and would be assisting Admiral Carter with the running of the JAG unit there.

She lifted the Top Gun trophy down and picked up a sheet of newspaper. Just as she tucked the edges around the trophy something caught her eye and she looked at the picture with great interest.

It was a photo of the boy's old house in Miramar. It looked overgrown and runned down but the thing that caught her attention was the title For Sale on the add. The navy must have been selling it off. She looked at the date on the newspaper and saw it was last weeks. On impulse she rang the phone number listed and organized to inspect it that weekend, just to see how bad a condition it was in. She hung up from the real estate agent and booked a flight to San Diego for Saturday. She decided to do the inspection then head out to the officers club on the Saturday night to catch up with everyone who was still there. From Miramar she could fly to Washington ready to take up the new position on Monday.

Maddie arrived at the house at three and met with the estate agent. According to him, the house had been sold off by the navy two years previously. The new owners had rented it out up until eight months ago. It had sat vacant ever since and had been on the market for three of those eight months.

The grounds were a mess and the fountain had turned into a frog pond. A few tiles had come off the roof and there were a couple of broken windows upstairs. Inside the some of the walls had massive holes in them and it was clearly obvious one lot of tenants had taken the carpet and light fittings with them. The kitchen was full of rubbish and looked like a good home for the cockroaches and mice. The smell from upstairs was horrendous and Maddie declined from even looking up there. The pool out the back was thick green slimy goo and the bbq itself was right smack in the middle. The house was a wreck and it was going to take a lot of work but Maddie didn't care. Maybe when she retired from the navy she'd have the time to restore it back to its former glory.

She bought it that afternoon.

That same night she headed for the Officer's Club hoping to catch up with old friends but there was no one there that she knew. She stuck around for a couple of hours but no one showed.

Early the next morning she called by Tom and Karen's house but no one was there. Security informed her the current occupants were away and that Commander Crofts and his wife had retired some time ago. That was all they knew.

The three days with Adam and his family was terrific. I was waited on, coddled and spoilt all in that order, it was heaven.

On the Sunday the two boys headed to Stockton Airport and hired a small plane for a couple of hours.

When they returned their faces glowed with excitement and looked like two little boys who had discovered Christmas was really real. They had loved it and that night after dinner I found Maverick sitting outside looking very thoughtful.

Lee was busy helping Evan and Ford with their Math's homework, being the brainiac he was, although I was smarter in the topic he knew how to explain things better. I stepped outside for some fresh air and to try and engrave the picture of the stars on my mind to take home with me.

Maverick sat all alone on the top step and I sat down quietly beside him.

"A penny for them?" I asked quietly.

"Huh?" He looked at me. "Sorry Ashley, I didn't hear you come out."

"That's okay, oh baby's awake, you want to feel?" I picked up his hand and settled it on my stomach where the baby was kicking.

"Wow, he's pretty strong," Maverick grinned at me in wonder.

"You're another one who's assuming it's a boy."

"Hey with a thump like that, it's got to be. Now what did you ask me?" He left his hand where it was.

"I asked for a penny for them."

"For what?"

"Your thoughts, what were you thinking about? You were a million miles away just now."

"Flying and how much I miss it. Being up there today with Lee reminded me of how much I love it."

"Why don't you come back to Top Gun and resume instructing? I know Lee can arrange it for you, he makes all those decisions now."

"I would but I don't know if I can handle Lee being a superior?"

"He wouldn't be, at least I don't think he would. Iceman's a commander as well and while he doesn't have Lee's responsibilities they consider themselves equals and I can tell you right now, Lee doesn't treat him any differently because of it. Besides, you and I both know Lee's that not sort of person. Ice might try it on you but I know you can handle him."

Maverick smiled in the darkness at the thought of annoying his old rival. They were great friends and would do anything for each other but the rivalry between them had never died.

"Talk to Lee, Mav, I know he'd have you back in a flash and with me off with the baby soon he'd probably welcome the extra pair of hands and brains."

"You're right Ashley, the ranch is back on it's feet and I know Brian and Crane can look after it without me and god knows, while I like it here I'm not that happy. At least not like I was when I was flying and teaching."

"Well there you go then, talk to him because I reckon he'll have you back in a flash."

Early the next morning we left on the long drive back to San Diego. Maverick had talked to Lee about returning to the navy and Lee was all for it. He promised Maverick he'd look into it when we got back and let him know in the next couple of days what could be done.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later I rang Maverick and told him his position had been re-instated and he was to report to Lee on the Friday. He let out an excited yell and arrived early Thursday morning.

After the phone call I sat at my desk going through our mail that had piled up. There were lots of newspapers and flyer's when one in particular caught my eye. I picked it up and smiled at the picture.

"Lee?"

"Mmmmm?" He was engrossed in a brief from Colonel Harding.

"You remember the house where you and Maverick lived when we first met?"

"Sure do, best place on earth, shame we had to give it up why?"

"It's for sale."

That got his attention and he put the brief aside. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He got up and looked over my shoulder at the flyer I was looking at. "I wonder if it's still for sale."

"Ring up and ask, it'd be great if we could get it."

"It doesn't look like it's in very good condition. In fact I'd say it's been let go."

"That's alright; give us something to do on the weekends."

"You want to move this close to the baby being born?"

"We'll stick Maverick out there and then join him when the place is livable or after the baby's born."

"Let's see if it's still for sale first." I reached for the phone and rang the estate agent. Two minutes later I hung up.

"Well?" Lee looked at me hopefully.

"It's been sold. The new owner flew in on the weekend and put a deposit down straight away. Contracts were exchanged Monday."

"Now that's a shame. It was a lovely house." Lee went back to reading his brief.

I continued looking at the picture of the house for ages. Some big property developer had probably bought it; it was in such a prime location. I pinned it up on the pin board in our office as a reminder of a great place.

By the end of the week Maverick was back in uniform and instructing at Top Gun. He did spend a lot of time learning what I was doing which he wasn't a stranger too. Iceman accepted him but didn't like it one little bit. We got Maverick short term accommodation in the officer's quarters as Tom and Karen's old place was only two bedrooms. Not that he used it all that much. He practically lived with us, helped put the nursery together and crashed out on the lounge downstairs whenever he felt like it. I fed him, washed his clothes and took care of his uniforms along with mine and Lee's. As soon as the baby was born we intended looking for a three bedroom house either on base or in town. Now all I had to do was find Madison and the plans for a re-union could begin in earnest.

All the boys were up flying combat exercises when my waters broke and the contractions started in earnest. I rang the hospital and let them know and continued on with my work. They were fifteen minutes apart, a little sharp but bearable so I kept on at my work and waited for the boys to return from their flight exercise.

Two hours later my desk chair was becoming uncomfortable and I moved to the lounge we had in the office. They were now coming every nine minutes and getting sharper. Taking big deep gulping breaths of air helped me get through the pain but that was about it. I'd received word from Communications that Lee would be landing in fifteen minutes so I wasn't terribly worried.

I squirmed for the hundredth time when the phone rang. I pulled myself up off the lounge and answered it as another contraction started.

"Hello?" I squeaked breathlessly as the intensity of the pain increased.

"Hey Ashley, its Cougar, how are you?"

"Okay," I gasped and felt the pain start to subside.

"Are you okay? You sound funny."

"I'm fine. I've just gone into labor and that was a contraction."

"What are you doing answering the phone if you're in labor? Shouldn't you be in a hospital?"

"I'm waiting on Lee to land and then we are going. What can I do for you? How's life at the Pentagon?"

"Good. Are you still searching for the delectable Madison?"

"Ye-es." I squeaked and started breathing through the new contraction. I glanced at my watch to find they were now eight minutes apart.

Suddenly, the door to the office flew open and in came Lee, Maverick and Iceman.

"What are you doing on the phone?" Lee almost yelled at me.

"It's Cougar, he's found Madison." I explained to Lee.

"Well good on him, tell him to get her to call us, now let's go."

"Ashley, you go and I'll get Maddie to call you." I heard Cougar's voice laughing on the other end.

"Okay." I handed the phone to Lee and started breathing heavily through the contraction.

"Are you alright, Ash?" Lee asked me in concern.

I nodded in answer. When the contraction had passed I stood up, smiled sweetly and said, "Let's go, they're seven minutes apart."

I had three escorts to the hospital and three willing fathers. Two surrogate, one real. The nurses would only allow Lee in with me much to Ice and Maverick's disapproval. Four hours later Chelsea Leigh Sanders was born.

That night the celebrations at the club were more raucous than normal and the other Instructors plus trainee's had to carry home all three guys. The rather drunk commander was the worst.

Three months later Maddie resigned from the JAG core and the Pentagon. The Admiral was horrible to work for. He was rude, obnoxious and a real sleaze. She had gone from enjoying the work to hating it. It was also repetitive work as she dealt with inside jobs, bribes and crooked officials in high positions. There wasn't even a good juicy murder to sink her teeth into. She took a temporary leave of absence from the navy, packed up her flat and headed to the derelict house at Miramar.

She'd met with Cougar and his wife Serena quite a few times and was sorry to leave her friends behind but they'd meet again in Miramar. Cougar had filled her in on my attempts to find everyone and organize a re-union so she had our phone numbers and promised to contact me when she got there. She'd been that busy that she never really got a chance to call.


	6. Chapter 6

About a month after Chelsea was born I had rung the Pentagon myself to talk to her but she was out on assignment. I tried several times leaving messages but she never rang back. I drove Cougar nuts asking him to track her down and get her to call us but she never did. It was frustrating.

I often remarked a few times to the boys that I was in a mind to fly up there and see her myself.

"You can't, I need you here to look after this little thing," Lee replied, cuddling his daughter.

"I'll go," Maverick stated.

"No!" Lee and I both answered at the same time. Maverick pretended to look all hurt and innocent.

"You cause enough trouble around here as it is. You, at the Pentagon would be a nightmare, even more so if there's a woman involved." Lee replied. Maverick had done his famous flyby earlier that day and Lee had had the stuffing blasted out of him by a rather angry General who was up at the tower at the same time. The horrible thing was the General wasn't even in Lee's direct chain of command and of course when Colonel Harding heard about it there was more trouble. Poor Lee had not had a good day.

At that point Chelsea started to grizzle wanting her bottle so I went and heated it up for her.

When I came back Lee handed her over to Maverick, "Here, earn you're keep for a change."

I gave Mav the bottle as he poked his tongue out at Lee. Lee glared at him.

Two days later after another phone call I received word that Maddie had left the navy, whereabouts unknown. Once again my search was at a dead end. Not even Cougar could help me but he did assure me she had my phone numbers and knew I was looking for her.

It was the weekend and the living room was covered in newspaper as all three of us searched the real estate section for a house. Lee had decided we would buy, but it had to be one we all liked and agreed on which was hard to do when there was three. I think secretly too, we were looking for another big place like the one they had lived in before.

Neither of the boys was much help in the looking as they lay on the floor playing with Chelsea. She kicked and squealed as they handed her various toys, pulled faces and made airplane noises.

When the doorbell rang none of us moved.

"Whose turn is it this time?" I asked looking at each of the guys.

Maverick sighed, "I'm closest so I'll go. It'll only be Ice with another present. He's going to spoil this little cutie." Maverick tweaked her toes as he got up off the floor.

"And like you don't?" Lee laughed, throwing a rattle at him.

Maverick threw the rattle back at him as he disappeared into the hall to open the front door.

Lee and I looked at each other curiously when we heard some yells of happiness.

"Look who I found on our front door step," Maverick said as he led Hollywood, another girl and a little boy into the room.

Lee was on his feet in a flash and I wasn't far behind him as we engulfed him in hugs of welcome.

"I thought you were in Hawaii?" I asked as I picked up the forgotten Chelsea.

"Was, we've got a months leave before I have to report to Cape Canaveral."

"Cape Canaveral? Isn't that where they do the Astronaut training?" Lee asked.

"Uh-huh, I've been accepted into the space training program."

"That's fantastic 'Wood, congratulations." Both Lee and Maverick shook his hand.

"Oh before I forget, this is my wife, Michaela, and my son Rick, he's three."

"Hi Michaela, I'm Ashley and welcome to Miramar. Can I get you anything?"

"I'd love a cold drink and I think Ricky would like something to eat?" She looked at her son who nodded shyly.

"Cookies and lemonade coming up, how does that sound?" I smiled at the shy little boy. I gave Chelsea to Lee and went into the kitchen to organize drinks and food.

Michaela was really nice and we got along great. Both she and Hollywood adored Chelsea. They stayed in the officer's quarters with Maverick as the unit was two bedrooms and there was plenty of room.

It was a fortnight later and I was in Lee's office feeding Chelsea. I had gotten lonely and bored at home so I'd come into the office. Hollywood and Michaela had gone on a four day trip to Vegas and the Grand Canyon.

I sat on the lounge feeding Chelsea, listening to Iceman, Maverick and Lee putting together a brand new course schedule for the top gun course. Apparently it was due for an overhaul and Colonel Harding had left it to his three most experienced Instructors to work out.

"What's the matter Mitchell? Can't you handle the fact that I'm actually better than you?" Ice grinned smugly at his rival.

"You're not better than me Ice; I just don't make as many mistakes as you." Maverick grinned back equally as smug.

"I knew there was a reason why I came here today," I smiled at Lee.

Lee was leaning back in his chair waiting for the two to settle down. "Have you two quite finished?"

"Nope, we haven't even gotten started." Maverick replied.

"Well finish it later, we have a course outline to put together and incorporate some training on these new fangled FA-18's."

Ice shrugged and sat down beside me. He started pulling faces at Chelsea who just looked at him.

"At least over there I won't be so tempted to hit him," Maverick said.

"Mav! Knock it off would you or I will pull rank and put you on report." Lee threatened.

Ice and I laughed at the war of expressions on the two boys faces.

"Now where were we?" Lee consulted his notepad. "Which one of you thinks they can fly this new plane?" Lee looked at the two of them.

"I can!" Both guys replied at the same time. Lee looked from one to the other not quite believing what he heard.

"I tell you what gentlemen, I can fly that thing so how about I fly it and that will solve the argument." The voice belonged to Maddie, who now stood in the office doorway in a nice tight pair of jeans and low cut top. I couldn't resist giggling at Maverick who was jokingly putting his eyeballs back in their right sockets.

Lee was the first one on his feet and welcomed her with a huge hug.

"It's good to see you, where have you been hiding?" He asked leading her into the office.

"Here, there and everywhere. How are you Commander?"

Lee laughed, "I'm very well-"

"Maddie!" I squealed and leapt to my feet, throwing my arms around her in a huge hug. "I can't believe it's you, look at you, you look wonderful." I had passed Chelsea to Ice so I could greet my long lost partner.

"So do you." She returned my hug. "I heard about this little reunion you were trying to organize and figured I had better come see you, so much better in person than on the phone."

"You've got that right. Oh, it's good to see you." I hugged her again. "Oh and I want you to meet someone."

I turned her round to where Ice was sitting holding Chelsea.

"Ice I didn't know you were capable of making babies? Who thawed you out long enough for that to occur?" Maddie teased him.

"Very funny Madison, this is my niece. Your ex-partner and my dear sister is her mother."

"Yeah? Congratulations, may I?"

Ice laid Chelsea in her arms, "I've got to get going and prep the trainee's for our next flight exercise anyway. Nice to see you again, Madison, you can buy me a drink at the club this weekend."

"Oh can I?" Maddie laughed. "Depends on how nice you are to me." She yelled after him as he disappeared out the door. "Well I can see whose baby she is but what did you call her?"

"Chelsea."

"She's just gorgeous, Ashley. I suppose that stopped you flying for awhile?"

"Oh it certainly did but it wasn't so bad. As soon as I came home from hospital, after having her, Lee took me up and it was like I'd never been away."

"Hmmm I haven't flown in awhile, so I might have to try that."

"I've got to go up this afternoon against Ice if you'd like to double with me? It'll give our under-worked and over-paid commander a chance to do some real work for a change." Maverick threw Lee his boyish cheeky grin.

"So how are you Maverick?" Maddie and Maverick locked eyes.

"I'm well, and you?"

"Good, back in uniform I see?"

"Yes, couldn't stay away."

"I've only been out a month so I can't say I'm missing it yet." Maddie shrugged.

"You left? Why?"

"Long story but I'm here now and here to stay for a year at least. I've got a twelve month leave of absence and then we'll see what we feel like doing then."

"So you game enough to fly with me?"

"Of course, but I'm piloting."

"No way, my plane I do the flying. You just learn to sit in that back seat and keep quiet while I show you how it's really done."

"As if! You never could beat me, Maverick."

"In what exactly, Madison?" His eyes challenged her.

"Alright you two that's enough, Mav don't you have a class to teach before I hunt you down and read you the riot act?" Lee broke in.

"Yeah alright, half an hour, on the tarmac, be there or loose out."

Maddie flung him a mock salute as he walked out the door to go teach his class. It was kind of comforting to see nothing had really changed between the two of them.

"I can approve you two to fly together if you feel like taking the boys on?" Lee spoke quietly.

"Who's going to look after Chelsea?" I asked apprehensively. I really wanted to go up.

"I can or one of the secretaries will, there's enough of them fussing over her, besides she's due for a sleep isn't she?"

"True, okay, I'm game if you are?" I grinned at Maddie.

"You got a spare flight suit? We look like we're still the same size."

"You can have my old one, I don't fit into it anymore, I've had a baby remember." I giggled at the craziness of a growing figure.

"Done." Maddie smiled at Lee.

"Good, now I'm going to put you two on special assignment. I've organized for Maverick and Ice to go up in the new FA-18's and put them through there paces. I want to see which one out of the two handles the aircraft the best. But for now this is what I want you two to do……"

For the next fifteen, twenty minutes Lee briefed us on his own flight training exercise that involved both instructors and students. It looked like a load of fun and both Maddie and I were very excited about flying combat again.

"Oh gosh, I forgot what it was like having my stomach squeezed into my brains," I laughed as we changed back into our civilian clothes. The FA-18's had been more maneuverable and whilst we followed Lee's instructions we didn't have a hope in hell of beating them. The F-14 was too big and awkward. The smaller FA-18 did a much better job at out maneuvering us and Maddie didn't exactly go easy on the big plane. We enjoyed the flying and the exercise. It felt good to be partnered up together again.

Maddie's ever present colorful language, that I hadn't missed, got a good work out when we heard through our headphones, "Madison, Madison, Madison when will you learn I'm just plain better than you." We heard the missile lock and our plane registered a direct hit from Maverick.

We never even got a chance to chase Ice.

We came out of the locker room and back to the office to find Lee staring out the window. Chelsea was asleep in his arms and he was clearly deep in thought.

"Earth to the Commander, come in Commander, are you still with us sir?" I asked teasing Lee to get his attention.

"Huh?" He turned his chair around away from the window. "Sorry beautiful, I didn't hear you come back."

"You okay? You look worried?"

"Mmmm it's probably nothing, by the way, good flying just a shame Maverick got in first."

"We had fun though," I grinned at Maddie. "How long has she been asleep?"

"About an hour, you want her in the pram?"

"Yes please, I'll take her home. Are you going to be much longer?"

"I'm not sure I want to get together with Colonel Harding and brief him on the exercise we've just done but it'll depend on his schedule." Lee once again looked out the window thoughtfully. It was clear something was on his mind.

"Try not to stay too late and I'll see you at home." I reached up and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Oh Maddie, thanks for helping out this afternoon, it was appreciated." Lee said.

"No problem, it was fun."

"Well anytime you want to go up let me know."

"Will do, thanks Lee."


	7. Chapter 7

"So Ms Harris, what have you been up to all this time and why the twelve month leave of absence?" I asked as I let myself into Tom and Karen's old house.

"You're living here now?"

"Yeah, Tom and Karen moved away and offered it to us. We liked the idea of a house so we took it. It's a little small but we're looking for somewhere else to live, hence all the newspaper everywhere. I'll just put her down."

"Go right ahead, mind if I make us some coffee?"

"Not at all."

I tucked Chelsea into bed and joined her in the kitchen where she had the kettle bubbling away nicely.

"So talk, what have you been doing since leaving Pensacola?"

"Well, Maverick and I started to drift apart when a phone call came through from his brothers saying the ranch was in serious trouble. He left but I stayed on instructing when this young idiot, who didn't think women were capable of anything except servicing him, if you know what I mean?"

"I think I might."

"Anyway, we were doing some carrier landing in the worst possible conditions. I was told to land the plane and cease the exercise until further notice. I was bringing it in when the controls were taken over by this idiot. He told me to sit back, relax and not worry my pretty little head about the landing because he knew what he was doing. He knew what he was doing alright; we slammed into the flight deck, broke the plane clear in half and put me in a coma for six weeks. I was furious and when I woke up I instantly transferred to the JAG Core so I could throw the book at him for stupidity."

"And did you?"

"Yes quite successfully too. After that I was put out on the USS Jefferson for three years then reassigned to the Pentagon."

"That's where I found you through Cougar."

"I know, the admiral I worked for was a real jerk of a man so I spent as much time away from the office as possible. Finally things got too much and I decided to take a break from it all."

"How do you like the law side?"

"I enjoy it; it's mentally challenging and exciting. You never know what you are going to find and what little bit of information you can use to turn a case around. It's just as good as flying. How about you?"

I ran through what Lee and I had been up to. I also brought her up to date on everyone else and where they were. Who was married and who wasn't. I also told her that Hollywood and his little family would be back in a couple of days. Lee and Maverick walked in just as I was serving up dinner so table conversation was rather interesting with all the banter and teasing that went on. It was clear that Maverick and Maddie still had a thing for each other but neither of them was going to make the first move.

"So when's the big day?" Maddie asked us. We had just finished dinner and were all seated comfortably in the living room. I had to giggle at Maverick's face when Maddie made herself comfortable in an armchair.

"I have no idea. We were waiting until we found everybody and now that we have I guess we'd better choose a date."

"How about three months from today, if it's a weekend?" Lee suggested walking into the room with Chelsea on his arm. He'd just finished bathing her and handed her over to me with a bottle.

"Sounds alright but will it be enough time to get things organized? And will there be a reception place available?"

"That all depends on where you want to have it," Maddie spoke up.

"I'd love to have the wedding at the old place overlooking the beach but it's no longer available. The navy sold it off a couple of years ago. I did see an add a little while ago saying it was for sale but when I enquired about it, it had been sold so that's out."

The look on Maddie's face was a classic and the smothered giggles got all our attention, "What's so funny you?" I poked her with my foot.

"Well, that house is part of the reason why I'm back in Miramar. I bought it and you are more than welcome to have the wedding there."

"I knew this woman was good for something," Maverick remarked.

"Oh Maddie, that would be great, thank you."

"I will warn you though; it's a hell of a mess and is going to take some cleaning up, another reason why I'm here." She grinned. "Do you still play around with your interior design stuff you were always talking about Ashley?"

"I still do some drawings and things why?"

"Well, once I get the inside cleaned up, I'd like you to come out and take a look and give me a few ideas on what we could do with it?"

"Sure, love to, on one condition?"

"What's that?"

"Can you be my bridesmaid?"

"I think so."

"Then it's a deal. I'd give you a hug but someone else has claimed that." I grinned at Chelsea happily drinking her bottle.

"I'd be happy to come out on the weekends and give you a hand with the clean up." Maverick said.

"Does he know how?" Lee whispered loudly. I gave him a smack that had him chuckling.

Maverick threw a pillow at his friend which, of course, Lee threw back.

"Don't you two start," I warned, protecting Chelsea from being bumped.

Lee sat beside me, holding onto the pillow with an innocent look on his face.

"Lee," I warned him again.

"Yes my love?" He flashed me an innocent smile.

"Behave," I replied glaring at him.

"Of course."

As soon as I turned my attention back to Maddie he threw the pillow at Maverick who was waiting for it.

"I can give you a hand at the house during the day if you like? I'll have to bring this one and stop every now and again to feed her though. She can go in the portable cot."

"That'd be great. I've got three rooms downstairs nice and livable so we can set her up in there."

Just then a pillow bumped my arm and I snatched it quickly away from Lee. Both boys sat there looking equally innocent. Chelsea had finished her bottle but was still awake so I gave her over to Maddie.

I took the pillow and happily belted the stuffing out of Maverick with it. Lee instantly knew he was in a lot more trouble than his friend and begged Maddie to take him home with her.

An hour later Maddie and Maverick stood in the cool night air not really sure of what to do with themselves.

"Where are you parked?" Maverick asked as they strolled down our short driveway.

"Over in front of the Top Gun complex."

"I'll walk you over."

"Thank you."

They walked along in companionable silence for a couple of minutes.

"How are things going on your ranch?" Maddie asked.

"Really good, it was a bit rough and we almost lost the place but a stroke of luck and the fiery Mitchell temper saved us. Brian and Crane have done a good job and the others are growing up so fast."

"It's amazing how time get's away from you isn't it?"

"Yes," Maverick stopped and turned to look at her. She was still beautiful, even more so in the silvery moonlight. "What happened to us Maddie?"

"I don't really know. We were both so busy I guess we forgot to make time for each other."

They started walking again only this time Maverick held her hand and Maddie relaxed enjoying the comfort and security of the simple gesture.

"You are still beautiful," he grinned at her in the moonlight.

"And you are still very handsome," she returned his grin.

"Did you miss me?" He couldn't hide the hope in his voice.

"Yes, I missed your cheek and naughty comments."

Maverick laughed, "Well if I'm going to be remembered for something I guess that's as good as anything."

"It's good to see Lee and Ashley so happy isn't it?"

"Yes, I never thought I'd ever see Lee take to one girl let alone father-hood. You didn't know him before you came here but he was a real ladies man. Different girl every night never dated the same one twice."

"I'd heard the rumors. I'm glad you were different." She stopped beside her car and gave him an interested smile.

"Were?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are?" Maddie offered.

"That's better. What are you doing Friday night?"

"Nothing that I know of why?"

"I'd like to take you out to dinner, if you're interested?"

"I'd like that. What time?"

"Six?"

"I'll see you then." She gave him a sweet smile and hopped in her car and drove away.

Maverick nodded thoughtfully as he watched the red taillights disappear out through the gates. A smile played gently on his lips as he turned and walked back to the officer's quarters. He was going to get that girl back if it killed him.

At six on the dot there was a knock on the front door. Maddie sighed; it was one thing she liked about navy men, when they said a particular time they were there at that time. She opened the door and just managed to hide the gasp of surprise when she saw him.

He wore a deep blue shirt that matched the color of his eyes perfectly, black jeans and carried a single red rose.

"Hi, come on in, I'm just about ready." She turned away momentarily to help regain her composure. She had forgotten how handsome he was.

"For you," he held the rose out to her. It was tied with a red ribbon.

"Thank you, it's lovely. I'll just pop it into some water, find my shoes and we'll be right to go."

"How come you're sleeping down here?" He called out to her while she was in the kitchen putting the rose into water.

"Well aside from upstairs being very water logged and damaged due to missing roof tiles, there is an awful bad smell up there as well."

Maverick wrinkled his nose, "now that you mention it."

"Horrible isn't it?" She found her shoes and slipped them on. "It's not too bad down here, bearable but it gets worse when you go up the stairs."

"At least I know it's not your perfume." Maverick grinned at her and held his arm out to her. "Shall we go?"

She slid her arm through his and let him lead her out to the car.

They had a great time over dinner, catching up and reminiscing. Maverick was full of his usual cheek and Maddie found she had missed it far more than what she first thought. By the end of the evening she had fallen head over heels in love with him all over again. She felt like a giddy sixteen year old on her first date.

Afterwards he took her to San Diego park where the world's largest outdoor organ was and sat listening to the music. The pipes that made all the sound was lit up with colored lights and it helped add to the atmosphere, the amphitheatre wasn't crowded.

The music finished around eleven and they strolled around the park holding hands and talking about the songs they had just heard. It had been a mixture of modern, old, classical and even some hymns.

They arrived back at the house around one in the morning.

"I had a really nice time, Mav."

"So did I," He helped her out of the car and walked her to the door.

"Can I interest you in coffee?"

"Sounds good."

Fifteen minutes later they sat at the kitchen table, coffee abandoned, locked in a passionate kiss. They broke apart their breathing erratic and heavy.

"It's been awhile," Maverick commented leaning his forehead against her's and staring into her eyes.

"Yes, it has. I've missed you Commander Mitchell but I had no idea how much until now."

"I never should have let you go in the first place."

"I don't think I would have made much of a farmer," Maddie laughed.

"Rancher and you would have adapted mind you it would have taken my brothers awhile to accept you."

"Why's that?"

"They wouldn't be used to you and the havoc you're good at creating." He smiled cheekily at her.

"Maverick that's not nice." Maddie feigned mock anger.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He pulled her in close again for another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mav's here early," I commented as Lee drove up the driveway at seven the next morning. We had stopped in town and picked up bacon and egg rolls for breakfast before heading to Maddie's to help get started on cleaning up the house.

"I'd say my partner didn't go home." Lee answered as he got out.

"Do you know something I don't?" I asked, unbuckling Chelsea and lifting her out.

"Well, he did take her out last night; didn't Maddie say anything to you?"

"Not that I recall, I hope it's safe to go in. Maddie's sleeping in the living room at the moment and I have a key."

"Even better," Lee smiled mischievously, took the key out of my hand and crept up to the front door. I covered my mouth to hide my giggles. He slid the key in quietly and slowly turned the handle.

Suddenly the door flew open to reveal an amused Maverick standing there dressed in jeans and a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Think you can sneak up on us, Sanders." Maverick laughed at the sheepish look on his old partner's face.

"I can try," Lee ginned good naturedly at having been caught out.

"We heard you pull up. Did you bring breakfast?"

"Right here," I held up the bacon and egg rolls. I made my way into the kitchen and laid them on the bench.

"Morning Ashley." Maddie smiled at me in greeting.

"Morning, you didn't tell me you had a date last night?"

"I guess it slipped my mind with all the excitement of what we can do with this place."

"Well it must have been a good date seeing how he's still here."

"It was," she looked mildly amused as she took a sip of coffee.

An hour later the boys and Maddie were hard at work chopping back trees and fixing the roof while I got started on some design sketches.

For the next eight weeks all four of us were kept busy restoring the house and gardens back to their former glory. In between helping Maddie and the boys, I looked after Chelsea, organized a wedding and put designs together for the house.

On the weekends we lived at the house.

As the weeks passed we found Maverick at the house more and more often, especially in the mornings, usually without a whole lot of clothes on.

From time to time Iceman came out and also helped along with other Instructors from the base. Hollywood and Michaela stayed on in Maverick's quarters but practically lived at the house.

I used the wedding as an excuse for a re-union amongst our friends and so the invites were sent out inviting our friends to join us on that weekend. On the Friday night we would all meet at the Officer's Club, followed by a lunchtime BBQ on the Saturday and the wedding on the Sunday afternoon.

Slider and his girl, Natalie arrived a couple weeks early and stayed with Ice. Being the big guy he was he was a lot of help. Hollywood and Michaela had to head to Miami and Cape Canaveral but promised to return for the weekend reunion and wedding.

Natalie was a big help with Chelsea and picking up odds and ends for the others. She also helped me with the planning and organizing of the wedding not that there was a lot to do as it was to be a casual affair.

It was the Saturday before the wedding and I was out doing last minute wedding stuff and checking things would be ready on time. I also promised to pick up lunch.

While I was gone Lee stood looking down at the sketches and designs I had left lying on the dining table. Maddie came down and stood beside him.

"They are good aren't they?" Maddie half questioned.

"Yes, I never knew my fiancée had so much talent."

"She's been working very hard on them," Natalie commented as she came down stairs after changing Chelsea's nappy.

The upstairs had been fixed up and Maddie and Maverick now occupied the master bedroom. All the boys said about the awful smell was that it wasn't a pretty sight. They refused to tell us what had caused it.

When Lee and I returned from our honeymoon we would be taking up rooms in the house as well. Maddie and Maverick promised to pack up and move our things while we were away.

"You know we have a stack of those interior design magazines at home, she's always buying them, but I saw one recently advertising a competition. I remembered talking to her about it, suggesting she enter but she wouldn't hear of it, reckoned she wasn't that good."

"Not that good? This is talent, Lee." Maddie exclaimed.

"I know that and you know that but you and I both know what Ashley can be like."

"Yes, she always did down-play herself and her capabilities, has she ever told you why?"

"She hasn't told me but living and working with her I've seen a lot of insecurity especially where her design work is concerned."

"Look I know this isn't really any of my business, but I think these sketches should be entered in that competition." Natalie spoke up. "They look pretty good to me."

"We wouldn't be able to get her to enter voluntarily." Maddie commented.

Lee sighed, "I always was good at getting what I wanted." He smiled and it was clear his mind was made up. "Either of you girls got a camera?"

"Yes, Slider and I brought ours."

"Good, take some photos and I'll be back in half an hour."

The following Friday night we gathered at the officers club ready to welcome back old friends. Hollywood and Michaela had arrived the day before while Cougar and his wife Serena had arrived at lunchtime that day. Merlin and Cowboy strolled in about nine that night and rubbed their hands together in glee as they surveyed the women.

Slider, Natalie, Maddie and I were all on the dance floor while Lee and Maverick caught up with their old friends and rivals. There were plenty of wisecracks aimed at big shot Commanders that had the boys going most of the night. Lee was suitably unimpressed.

"So Ashley, what are you doing tomorrow night?" Natalie yelled as we made our way back to the table after the dance.

"I don't know yet, why?" I picked up my drink and took a grateful sip.

"Your last night as a single woman, you've got to do something."

"Not necessarily, I'm staying at Maddie's if that's what you want to know."

"Well we'll just have to join you and keep you company," Serena winked at the others. Inwardly I groaned, what were they planning? "Can't let a night like that slip by, can we girls?"

They all answered with a no and mentally I started to plan a disappearing trick. I wasn't one for getting drunk or carrying on like some sort of idiot. Maddie patted my shoulder in sympathy; she knew I hated these sorts of things.

"I think the BBQ tomorrow will be quite enough for me."

"Oh you can't do that, Lee will be there. This is your night and your chance to let your hair down. You have to do it, its tradition." Michaela agreed.

"Speaking of Lee, where is he?"

"Right behind you," his gentle voice whispered in my ear. I turned and was met with his sexy smile. "What is your wish?" He grinned idiotically.

"Come and dance with me?" I picked up his hand and tugged him towards the dance floor. He downed the last of his drink and slid the glass onto the table before following me.

By midnight Maverick and Lee were rather drunk and propping each other up. The other guys were a bit more sober, they could still stand but only just. Natalie, Serena and Michaela were also pretty happy and draped all over their respective partners.

Maddie and I shook our heads at the sight.

"I think I'm going to need a drink to help me get these guys home," Maddie groaned as we watched Maverick and Lee stumble about while collapsing in laughter at some joke.

"I think we should leave them here. The other instructors are here, they'll make sure they get home. I hope he doesn't drink like this on Sunday or we might have to cancel the wedding night." I giggled.

Half an hour later Maddie and I left the club alone and headed for home. Lee and I were staying the weekend with her and Maverick.

At four that morning the shrill sound of a phone ringing penetrated my sleep. I groaned, rolled over and looked at the clock. Who would be ringing at this time of the morning? I soon realized Lee wasn't in the bed beside me and groaned.

"What?!" I heard Maddie's shriek and got up, wrapping a blanket around me I padded out to the hall where she stood.

"Yes, no that's fine. Tell the idiots someone will come and get them eventually. Goodnight." She hung up the phone.

"What's happened?"

"They've all been arrested."

"All of them?"

"Yes, except the girls, they lost them."

"Good god what did they get up too?"

"The sheriff said something about shopping trolley races down the middle of a road. Playing knock and run and setting off firecrackers in garbage bins, not to mention being rowdy and making general nuisances of themselves."

"Sounds lovely, are you going to get them or will I?"

"First, I'm going back to bed for some more sleep. When I wake up I'll fix myself some coffee and breakfast and then I will go and get them. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me," I wandered back to bed, giggling at the picture of Lee and Maverick racing a shopping trolley down the road that had popped into my head.

The sheriff was driven crazy with the guys singing. Silently he vowed never to arrest drunken navy guys ever again. They sang at the tops of their voices until about six in the morning when sheer tiredness overcame them all and they quietened down.


	9. Chapter 9

I met Maddie downstairs a few hours later just as Natalie, Michaela and Serena showed up at the door.

"Good morning," I greeted them as I opened the door.

"Did the boys come here last night?" Serena asked a little worried.

"Nope, they went to jail instead. Didn't even get to pass go." I giggled at the world famous monopoly joke.

"Jail?! Are you serious?" Michaela squeaked.

"Yes, very." I closed the door and followed them into the kitchen. Maddie was just dishing up bacon and eggs.

"Morning girls, want some breakfast?" She asked them.

"Yes please, what did they do to land themselves in jail and is it all of them?"

"I believe so, Nat. According to the Sheriff they were having shopping trolley races in the dark, playing knock and run and let off firecrackers in garbage bins." Maddie answered.

"Oh brother and he's suppose to be a lawyer," Natalie groaned. "I've got a good mind to leave him there for the rest of the day."

"Well they rang here at four this morning and Maddie and I aren't exactly running out to pick them up."

"Serves them right." Serena grumbled helping herself to coffee.

"I think Merlin might have gone home with a girl. I'm sure I saw him leaving with one." Michaela said.

"If not she's in there with him." Maddie laughed.

At that moment there was a cry from upstairs signaling Chelsea was awake. Natalie was on her feet in a flash and went upstairs to get her. I started warming her bottle.

"What do we need to do for today's BBQ, Maddie?" Serena asked to help take her mind off the trouble the boys were in.

For the next hour we sat and planned what we needed to do. It was ten before Maddie and I made our way into town to do some shopping and break the boys out of jail.

"Well it's about time, we've been stuck in here for ages," Maverick complained when he saw us at the front counter in the police station.

Maddie ignored him while she spoke with the desk sergeant, "How many of them have you got in there?"

"Eight, how many would you like?" The sergeant grinned at their little joke.

"I'll take seven; you can keep the loud mouth hanging on the door."

"Okay."

While Maddie signed paperwork the Sergeant unlocked the cell.

"Oh thank god," Maverick went to walk out the cell door.

"Sorry mate, I don't know what you've done to her, but she's asked for everyone except you."

"What? Maddie you can't do this to me."

"I can, I am, I will and I just have. When you get rid of the attitude I'll reconsider letting you out."

"Oh come on Maddie, I'm sorry."

"Thanks Sergeant." Maddie slid the signature book back across the desk.

"Um Maddie, we've only got six. We're short one except for the one in the cell."

"Oh great they've escaped already." Maddie laughed.

Just then the cell door shut and we looked up to see both Maverick and Lee inside.

"Lee, what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"If Mav's staying then so am I." Lee crossed his arms and gave us a look of defiance.

"But Lee, we're getting married tomorrow." I was at a loss as to what to do.

"Well you'd better hope these two sort out there differences by then or there won't be a wedding." Lee smiled and settled himself back on the hard wooden bench next to Maverick.

I looked at Maddie, "Oh alright but you'd better be nice or I'm bringing you both back."

"Yes! Thanks Lee." Maverick grinned at his old partner.

"No problem."

It was then that Maddie and I realized their little charade of sticking together was to ensure they actually got out and I sort of suspected they had been pulling this trick for quite sometime.

"Thank you honey and I am really sorry for what I said."

"Good, but you've still got a long way to go." She did however, give him a smile and one look at her twinkling blue eyes and you could tell she was having a lot of fun with him.

I shook my head at them, slipped my hand into Lee's and walked outside to where the others were waiting.

All of them suffered sore heads and we had to bypass the chemist on the way home for Panadol.

Once back at the house, three of them endured lectures off their respective partners. The others headed for the nearest available room or sofa and got a couple hour's sleep. Our lunchtime BBQ turned into an evening event.

By two they were all up, sitting around out the back with sunglasses on, filling each other in on what they'd got up to the night before and how they came to be in jail. I think they were all rather pleased with themselves and the trouble they had caused.

The afternoon was spent throwing all able bodied human beings in the pool and no one was safe no matter how much you threatened, begged or cajoled.

Maverick cooked the BBQ that evening still trying very hard to get into Maddie's good books. She was playing rather mean only thing was Lee clued him in on what she was up too. Then there was trouble.

At eight that night the boys all left taking Lee with them as the next day was the wedding. The other three girls were exhausted and decided to call it a night as well, so Maddie and I sat at the kitchen table, shared a coffee and also went to bed.

Unbeknown to me Maverick crept in around eleven, spent the night with Maddie then disappeared very early the next morning. Not that it would have worried me.

Up until the afternoon it was Maddie and I alone in the house to prepare for the wedding. Between us we looked after Chelsea and organized afternoon tea before starting to get dressed for the wedding. The makeup lady and hair stylist arrived and preparations began.

Surprisingly I wasn't nervous, more excited than anything and determined to enjoy the day as much as possible.

Natalie was the first to arrive and she was looking rather anxious.

"Hey I'm the one getting married, what's the matter?"

"Do you know how to use one of these?" She held up a pregnancy test kit and I giggled.

"Yeap, that's how I got Chelsea. Do you think you're pregnant?"

She nodded fearfully, "I just don't know if I'm ready for this or not."

"Hadn't you better find out first?" Maddie suggested, from where she sat as the hair stylist finished pinning her hair up.

"All done Ms Harris," the hair stylist stood back to survey her work.

"Thank you." Maddie looked in the mirror and liked what she saw. The hair stylist left ten minutes later.

"So what do you have to do with one of these things?" Natalie asked reading the back of the box.

"Depends on which one you've got. Some you can pee into a cup and put a test stick in, most of them you just pee on a stick. How many weeks do you think you might be?"

"Six at least, why?"

"Well if it's early days you're best off testing first thing in the morning when you're HCG levels are high otherwise you can get a false reading."

"Oh, so what do you think I should do?"

"Have a practice run, there's two in the box isn't there?"

Natalie nodded and it was clearly obvious she was terrified.

"Come on Nat, bring the box and I'll show you how it's done. I need to go anyway." Maddie laughed and pulled the poor girl upstairs. I just shook my head in amusement and followed them upstairs to get dressed.


	10. Chapter 10

"That can't be right!" Maddie's exclamation rang through the house five minutes later.

"What? We're both pregnant?" I heard Natalie's voice.

"Ashley!" Maddie yelled running out of the bathroom and bumping into me in the hallway. I had heard what Natalie said and was on my way to find out what was going on.

"What's the matter?"

"Tell me that isn't a plus sign," she handed me the white testing stick.

I looked at it, "Sorry Maddie, that's positive, I'd say you were pregnant."

"Oh great that's all I need!" Maddie cried and walked into her room slamming the door.

"What about you Nat?" I asked.

"Yes, definitely," she half smiled.

Right at that moment there was a knock downstairs and our guests had started to arrive. I let them in and showed them through to the back yard. Michaela and Serena started laying the outdoor table with various bits of food. It was only our friends and their partners attending plus a couple of CO's and their wives so it was a very small affair.

I raced back upstairs as soon as I could and into Maddie's room. She sat on her bed holding the positive test result.

"This can't be right," she looked at me.

"Why not?" I asked getting her bridesmaid's dress out of the cupboard. "You and Maverick are sleeping together are you not?"

"Well, yes but we've been careful."

"While you sleep with someone there is always a chance you can fall, nothing is one hundred percent foolproof. Now come on the guys will be here soon."

"Oh brother, how am I going to tell Mav?"

"You'll find a way; I'm sure, now here get dressed." I handed her the dress.

She started to put the dress on and I headed back to my room when Natalie came up the stairs looking for us.

"The boys are here and everyone's waiting."

"Thanks Nat, we're on our way."

I was glad the ceremony was short and simple as Maddie was completely off with the fairies. I had to prompt her twice to take my bouquet when Lee and I exchanged rings and signed the marriage documents.

We posed for endless photos down on the beach before mingling with our guests and enjoying a very pleasant afternoon but all too soon it was over.

Lee and I said our goodbyes, collected Chelsea and headed off to Australia for a two week honeymoon with Lee's parents, who I was yet to meet.

Natalie had broken the news to Slider about the pregnancy after the ceremony and he had let out a huge yell of happiness. No one was able to wipe the grin off his face.

He and Natalie, along with the other instructors and their wives, girlfriends and partners all stayed and helped Maddie and Maverick clean up the back yard. Tom and Karen organized a light supper and the rest of them proceeded to polish off the champagne. Tom and Karen were the only two to actually go home that night.

It was about eleven when Maverick grabbed a couple of glasses, a bottle of champagne, some cake and Maddie, whisking her away upstairs and locking the bedroom door on the drunks in the back yard. Their laughter could be clearly heard upstairs and Maverick guessed they'd be going all night.

"It was a lovely wedding, don't you think?" Maverick asked as he poured some champagne into a glass and offered it to Maddie. She looked at it dubiously and put it aside. "Very Lee."

"Very Ashley you mean," Maddie gave him a small smile as she settled herself on the bed comfortably.

"Are you okay? You've had this really strange look on your face all day." Maverick made himself comfortable beside her.

"I'm fine, Mav, a little tired maybe but enjoying being alone with you." She looked at him.

Very gently he leaned forward and kissed her. "You looked truly beautiful today," he murmured pushing her hair back from her face and kissing her again.

"And you looked very handsome. I love the dress uniform." She returned his kiss.

"I know, why do you think I haven't taken it off yet?" He gave her a wicked grin full of mischief.

"Oh you horrible tease," she laughed and gave him a gentle push. He pulled her with him and before long the champagne and everything else was forgotten.

It was half past five when Maverick woke and the sun was just starting to break through the cracks in the curtains. Everything was quiet and he wondered if his friends had fallen asleep outside or in.

He slid very carefully out of bed so as not to disturb Maddie and for a couple of minutes he stood there admiring the curves and swells of her naked body through the sheet. "I'll be back," he said quietly and made his way into the bathroom.

He was just finishing up when he noticed the white stick with the plus sign on it. Wondering what it was, he turned it around in his hands looking at it. He shrugged and put it aside, he'd ask her about it later.

There was movement downstairs and Maverick decided to see which poor soul had surfaced, plus he was in dire need of coffee.

Downstairs he found Ice and Slider asleep in the living room. Slider slept on the floor so he guessed Natalie had gotten a sofa only she wasn't there.

"Morning," he called to her as he entered the kitchen. Natalie was up nibbling on some rather dry toast.

"Morning Mav, coffee's hot only don't bring it anywhere near me and we should be safe."

"Morning sickness, huh?"

"You could say that. Did you enjoy yesterday? Lee and Ashley looked so happy."

"They did, didn't they? Out of all the people I know, those two definitely belong together."

"Yes I'm inclined to agree with you."

Maverick leaned against the bench away from Nat while he drank his coffee. She sat there fiddling with a white stick that looked exactly like the one he had just seen upstairs.

"Slider wants to frame this, can you believe it?"

"What is it?"

"A positive pregnancy test."

Suddenly Maverick coughed, choked and coffee sprayed everywhere. "What did you say?" He grabbed a cloth to clean up the mess. Natalie looked on amused.

"It's a positive pregnancy test, why? Maddie's got one just like it."

"Yeah? Was it positive too?"

"Yes, that's what the plus sign in the little window means."

"Oh boy," Maverick muttered quietly not quite sure of what to make of this sudden information.

"She hasn't told you yet?" Natalie asked suddenly very unsure of herself.

"No she hasn't." Maverick gave her a warm smile, "But that's okay, I'm glad somebody did. I've got to go out for a little while; will you be okay on your own?"

"Mav, we've got a backyard full of bodies and a lounge room with two more. I hardly think I am on my own." Natalie giggled lightly.

"Good point, I'll be back soon."

"You might want to put some clothes on." Natalie called as he left the kitchen looking for his keys. He wore only his jeans.

An hour later Maverick was back with the biggest bunch of red roses anyone had ever seen. Slider, Serena and Cowboy were up while Merlin was in the shower and Iceman was just stirring. Michaela and Hollywood slept on outside in the sun loungers oblivious to the world. Cougar had already left for the airport as he had to report for duty later that day.

"Throwing your money away again Mitchell?" Iceman flashed him his famous cold smile as he emerged from the lounge room.

"If I bought them for you then yes it would be a waste of money, but lucky for us they're not." Maverick threw back. Their trade off in insults was well known amongst friends. Suddenly Ice was starting to look a bit seedy. "Hey now that you're up you might like to make your famous scrambled eggs?"

"What famous scramble – excuse me." Ice pushed past Maverick and bolted straight out the open front door. Maverick laughed and poked his head into the kitchen. "Hey Nat, you got anymore of that dried toast? It looks like Ice has got morning sickness too."

Maverick smiled to himself as he ran upstairs, their laughter echoing in his ears.

"Maddie?" Maverick called when he saw their bed was empty after entering the room.

"In here," she answered from the bathroom.

"Well why don't you come out here and say good morning or do I have to come in there?"

"You have to come in here."

He laid the roses on the bed and joined her in the bathroom.

"Good morning gorgeous, how are you this lovely morning?" He wrapped his arms around her from behind and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm fine, but then again I didn't have a lot to drink yesterday." She wiped her hands and turned around in his arms. "So are the drunks awake yet?"

"Yes, all except two, Hollywood and Michaela. Ice has morning sickness –"

"Ice has what?"

"Morning sickness." Maverick gave her a cheeky grin.

"More likely a case of too much to drink," She rolled her eyes.

"That too, so have you been sick yet?"

"Mav I didn't have anything to drink yesterday, I just told you that." She looked at him confused for a moment.

Maverick watched her eyes carefully, "You not drinking, now that's a first, are you sick or pregnant?"

"I'm preg – how did you know?!" She cried totally caught off guard.

"I found this," he leaned around her and picked up the white stick that had mystified him earlier that day. "Natalie told me, by accident, what it was."

"And you're not mad?"

"No why should I be? I'm excited, I've always wanted to be a dad and I couldn't think of a better person to have a baby with." He smiled and kissed her deeply. "I love you Ms Harris."

"Oh Mav, I was so worried you'd get scared or something and leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, especially not now. You want to get rid of me you'll have to have me forcibly removed. Now come with me, I have something for you."

"What?"

"You'll see, close your eyes."

"Oh alright." She closed her eyes and Maverick led her out into the bedroom. He collected the bunch of roses and laid them gently in her arms. "For you," he whispered quietly.

"Oh Mav, they're beautiful," she cried after she opened her eyes. She hugged him with one arm while the other clutched the flowers. "Goodness, I think I'm going to cry and I never cry." She started to dash the tears away with the back of her hand.

Maverick laughed and pulled a tissue out of a nearby box. Tenderly he wiped the tears away, "its okay, honey, you're pregnant." He grinned at her. "Crying goes with the territory."

This comment only made her cry more and Maverick pulled her into his arms, holding her tight and smiling the whole time. Now he understood how Slider felt when Natalie had told him the good news. He was going to be a dad.


	11. Chapter 11

By the end of the week everyone had returned home to their current positions on land and at sea. Slider promised faithfully to let them all know when the baby was born. Plans were also tentatively discussed about having the next reunion when the baby was born.

Maddie and Maverick spent a quiet week reveling in the news of Maddie's pregnancy and getting things back in order.

Maverick and Iceman attempted to share Lee's job but by the end of a week Maverick was flatly refusing to go into work with that 'knuckle-head.' Ice was okay with that, he didn't need Maverick's help at all as he had filled in for Lee on numerous occasions without a problem.

Colonel Harding, sensing the problem, created a position and put Maverick in charge of the new FA-18's that were slowly starting to appear on base.

It was Maverick's job to learn everything he could about them. How they worked, what their limits were, what they could do. Anything and everything about them, he had to know. The first thing he did was ring Hollywood in Cape Canaveral and get all the information he could off the former test pilot.

Lee and I returned from Australia, all happy and relaxed. I had got along with George and Rachael, Lee's parents, really well and they adored Chelsea. They also spent lavishly on us, they weren't short of money, and spoilt us all rotten.

It was a couple days later when there was a knock at the front door. I closed the door quietly on Chelsea, who I had just put down for a sleep, and ran downstairs to answer it.

"Morning Ma'am," the ups guy grinned. "Sign here please?" He held out a pen and clipboard. I signed where he indicated and he handed me a white envelope. It was nothing unusual to get special deliveries. The navy loved sending out its orders by registered mail.

I closed the front door and turned the envelope over. It was addressed to me from In-side Design Magazine. That had me puzzled, why would they be sending something to me marked registered. I opened the envelope as I walked back into the kitchen to finish the washing up.

"What?" I muttered after I read the first couple of lines. "This can't be right." I read on not believing what I was reading. I reached for the phone and quickly dialed Lee's number.

"Hello Commander Sanders speaking?" Lee answered his phone.

"Way too many and's in that title for my liking," I giggled.

"Hello beautiful, what can I do for you?"

"I've just won a competition that I never entered."

"Oh?" I didn't notice the slight change in his voice. "How do you figure that?"

"Well, a letter was delivered here addressed to me and it was from In-Side Design Magazine and it says, 'it is our pleasure to inform you that your designs have won the prestigious award of best new design in the country.' I don't get it Lee, what designs? I'd never enter a competition like this, it's for the professionals."

"What's the prize?"

"Ten thousand dollars and a four page spread featuring my designs. Lee, this is big time stuff. This is for the professionals not a hobbyist."

"Have you ever stopped to think you maybe just as good as them? I know you've got talent, I've seen it, so too has Maddie."

"Do you think she did this?"

"No she didn't –"

"I just don't get it, they can't accept the designs and entry without my signature anyway-"

"Ever heard of forgery?"

"Forgery? But why and who would do a thing like that? Do you think someone stole my designs and posed as me?"

"Honey, calm down, if they did that, they wouldn't enter it under your name or your address now would they?"

"No I suppose not."

"Any idea's what designs they were?"

"Ummm oh it says here, see over page, oh here they are. It's this house." I cried incredulously. "I just don't get it; I never entered the designs I did for here in any competition."

I could hear Lee sigh on the other end and I had this awful feeling he was about to tell me something I might not want to hear. "Honey are you sitting down?"

"Yes," I answered in a small voice.

"Now don't go getting all mad at me, I entered the designs on your behalf."

"You? Why?"

"Because they were good, very, very good. You've got talent my love, Maddie, Natalie and I agreed on that-"

"But they're pregnant what would they know?!"

"Pregnant women aren't silly you know that," Lee replied in exasperation. "We looked the designs over and agreed they were very good. I knew about the competition, because we had talked about it before, so I took a chance and entered them for you. I knew you wouldn't and anyone could see they were good."

"I-I-I, oh god." I was momentarily struck dumb, my mind in turmoil.

"Ashley? You still there?"

"I'm here, I-I just don't know what to say. I-I oh gosh." I hung up the phone then. I didn't know what to say, what to think, how to feel. I was shocked, surprised and confused. I wasn't angry at Lee for what he'd done but was stunned to think that he and the others had felt I was that good. But they must be right because I won. I won the most coveted award in the design industry, for someone in business or just starting out this was way beyond their wildest dreams and yet here I was winning it. An ex-pilot, now navy wife with a hobby for fiddling around with drawings of houses insides and I was about to become the best new talent in the country. It was all too much then and I ran. I ran out the back door, across the garden and down onto our beach. I kept running, my side screaming in agony but I didn't care. My head pounded in time with my feet but I didn't care. My lungs felt like they were breathing liquid fire but I didn't care then I tripped over. I lay there staring up at the sky, hearing the sound of the waves breaking on the sand, feeling the heat slowly seeping into my body. Very slowly reality came back to me and I lay there in a mixture of wonder and surrelness as I absorbed the information that, thanks to my friends, I had just won the most coveted award in the country in the interior design business. I was about to become famous overnight and I didn't even have clients or a business or anything.

"Ashley!" I heard the voice from a distance but didn't move. I couldn't, I didn't know how.

"Ashley!" I could hear far off footsteps coming closer. "Ashley are you okay?" The voice belonged to Maddie. She knelt beside me, pushing a few strands off my sweaty forehead. "Are you okay?" She asked again.

"I won Maddie, I actually won."

"I know Lee told me, he was really worried when you hung up on him. He rang me straight away and asked me to check on you."

"I don't understand it. I don't do this for a living, what I do is just for fun. I haven't even been to college"

"Well maybe you should think about getting some formal training?"

"Maddie with this type of award I won't need it. This spread is going to come out and top design firms are going to be throwing all sorts of exciting offers at me."

"So? Now you're best of the best in the navy and the interior design world, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing I guess, it was just so-so unexpected."

"Come on, let's get you back to the house and find some of that 30 year old scotch the boys keep stashed away for special purposes?" Maddie helped me up and we started slowly walking back across the sand towards the house.

Lee stood waiting at the top of the path leading back up from the beach.

"Hey beautiful, are you okay?" He asked, his green eyes dulled by concern and worry.

"Yes I'm fine." I smiled at him and reached for his hand.

"You sure? You really had me worried there for awhile. You're not mad at me?"

"No I'm not mad. Shocked would be more appropriate but not mad." I smiled up at him and he drew me into his arms for a loving kiss.

"Lee where did you guys hide that 30 year old scotch you used to have?"

"Still in its same spot, we put it back there the day after we started working on this place."

"I think this girl could use a drink, wouldn't you agree?"

"Most definitely, come on my famous wife, let's calm those nerves."

Lee returned to work that afternoon while Maddie and I looked through some material samples she had picked up earlier that day.

Six weeks later my designs were featured in In-Side Design Magazine and the offers started. Top design firms in New York, Chicago and LA rang me offering hideous amounts of money for me to come and work for them. A couple of firms from overseas also called but I turned them all down. This only had the design world all the more curious about me and the magazine rang me for a follow up interview, which sparked off another round of offers from leading design firms.

I turned them all down. Lee and I left Chelsea with Maddie and Maverick while we went to LA for the awards dinner where I could accept my award in person. It was rather exciting and I was in awe of everything. Luckily my officer training kicked in and I carried myself through the night beautifully.

As we drove down the freeway later that night on our way home a thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Lee?"

"Mmmmm?" He glanced at me.

"Can we stop somewhere for a while?"

"Sure." We took the next exit off the freeway and drove out to the coast and another beach. They were unavoidable in Southern California. He turned the car off and everything went quiet. "You okay?"

"Yes I think I am." I turned to Lee with a smile. "I want to go back to work."

He nodded thoughtfully, "You know I'm not going to stop you if that's what you want. Chelsea's six months now so the base day care will take her. I know I'd enjoy having you back in the office with me-"

"Lee," I interrupted him. "I'm going start work as a designer."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do? What about the navy?"

"I'm going to hand in my commission and give this a try and seeing as how I've just won the most prestigious award of the industry I think I'd be a fool to throw it all away."

"Beautiful it's up to you, but if that's what you want to do then do it. Besides, I think you'd be very good at it and it is something you love to do."

"Plus you and Maddie seem to think I have talent, if I didn't I wouldn't be here right now thinking this way."

"True, is it what you really want to do?" He turned to me looking into my eyes.

"Yes it is."

"Then do it." He leaned forward and kissed me passionately. It was a good hour before he re-started the car and we continued down the freeway to Miramar.


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve months later

"Oh not again!" I cried and stamped my foot a couple of times. We still all shared the house with the addition of Maddie and Maverick's son, Darry who was six months old.

"What's the matter beautiful?" Lee asked coming up behind me and kissing the back of my neck.

"That." I grumbled and showed him what I held in my hands. He gave me the biggest grin I had ever seen and burst out laughing.

"Lucky this house is so big we're going to have an orphanage soon." He picked me up in his strong arms and hugged me tight before smothering me in a passionate kiss.

"You're not wrong; at least I know why I haven't been feeling too well of late."

"I wonder what Chelsea is going to make of a new baby brother or sister?"

"I don't know but if I don't get moving I won't get to LA on time for this meeting." I picked up my laptop and the clients sketches.

"Bye beautiful, best of luck." Lee gave me a gentle kiss and saw me out to my car. "You ready yet Maverick?" He called out as he came back into the house.

"Almost, can't find a clean bib for Darry."

"Try under your nose." Lee laughed waiting downstairs for his partner. Chelsea was roaming around the house grabbing whatever she could and blowing raspberries.

"Ot oh, oh no kid, don't please……Oh dam it! Lee!"

"Yeah?" Lee started upstairs guessing that Maverick's new son had just thrown up on him again.

"Come here and take spew bag." Maverick shoved six month old Darry into Lee's arms as he entered the kid's bedroom. He disappeared into his and Maddie's room to change his shirt.

"Dam woman, why'd she have to go away at a time like this," He cursed as he pulled a clean uniform shirt out of the wardrobe.

"Because she can, besides it's a lucrative case, think of the money." Lee laughed watching him change.

"What money, she's loaded, your loaded, how much more do we need? We've already got the best place in town not to mention the ranch."

"So which one's causing you trouble, Maddie or Darry?"

"Both," Maverick glared at his son and Lee.

"Ashley's expecting another one, we found out this morning."

"I'd congratulate you but right now babies aren't high on my list of likes at the moment. Let's go before he puts out something else."

Maverick grabbed the kid's bags while Lee scooped up Chelsea in his free arm. They made quite a sight, two navy officers in uniform loaded down with babies and two nappy bags complete with bottles. Maverick grumbled all the way to the base and into the day care centre where he gladly off loaded Darry to the young girls. It was clear he was missing Maddie something shocking who had now been away for a month.

"Commander?" General Harding poked his head into Lee's office.

"Sir?" Lee righted his chair and quickly slid his feet to the floor.

"You haven't seen Commander Mitchell at all?"

"Yes, he's right here."

"Sir?" Maverick got up from his spot on the lounge that Lee had in his office.

"Ah Commander, how's that lovely girl of yours?"

"She's fine sir."

"Good, glad to hear it. Could you possibly ask her to drop by my office in the next couple of days? I'd like to have a chat with her."

"I'll pass the message on but at the moment she's in Chicago on a case and I have no idea when she'll be back."

"Well when she does return, get her to come and see me."

"Certainly sir."

"Thank you gentlemen, as you were." General Harding left them to it.

Lee instantly leaned his chair back once again and propped his feet on the desk. They were discussing a couple of problems with the FA-18's and devising a flight exercise to test a particular aspect of the plane's stress level.

"I wonder what he wants with Maddie." Maverick asked mystified. "She's already resigned her commission so she's not navy anymore."

"Don't know Mav, you'll have to wait until she returns to find out."

"Mmmm looks like it. Now what were you saying about our old hit the brakes maneuver?"

They went back to talking planes and flying.

It was half past two a week later on Friday and I was wrapping things up. I was hoping to get home early. With the babies in day care and the boys working the house was peaceful and I was looking forward to a sleep.

"Ashley, I have your China agent, Nan Tung on the line," Hilda announced through the phone.

"Thank you Hilda. Hello Nan, how are you?" I picked up the phone. Ten minutes later, after I hung up on her I was not happy. I had asked her to track down three Ming vases and she had only come up with two. She had found a third but they wanted six thousand more than what the client was willing to pay.

I sighed as I picked up the phone to advise the client and find out further instructions. My business was booming and I had more clients than I could poke a stick at thanks to In-Style Magazine. Some of the clients were international, but most were local and half of those were rather high up Navy officials. I had been to Washington that many times the place was like home.

Maddie's twelve month leave of absence had finished three months ago and she had elected dropping out of the navy and going into private law. I had been working from home at that stage, mainly to look after Chelsea but things were starting to get messy with the kids and our boys, as we liked to call them. So Maddie and I decided to find an office we could share, which we did, and employed a Receptionist/Secretary, Hilda, who was very good at her job. The guys didn't like her as she wouldn't let them walk in when ever they felt like it but Maddie and I sure did appreciate her.

The client wasn't home so I left a message for them to call me. I stifled a yawn as I shut down the laptop, Lee had bought me last birthday.

"Keeping you up am I?" Maddie grinned at me from the doorway.

"Maddie you're back, thank god." I got up and gave her a hug.

"He's been that bad has he?" Maddie laughed.

"No more than usual but your son is now known as spew-bag."

"Lovely," she grimaced.

"How was your trip?" I went back to my desk and continued packing up.

"Not bad. We won of course."

"Oh of course," I smiled at her.

"I'll be glad to get home to a comfy bed though. Living in a hotel for a month is not much fun."

"No I imagine it wouldn't be. I'm just about to head home, are you coming?"

"Try and stop me." She grinned. We dismissed Hilda for the afternoon and locked up the office.

"You told Maverick you're home yet?"

"I rang the base but he and Lee are up flying so I left a message. You're looking tired, is everything okay?"

"Pregnancy does that to a girl." I smiled at her.

"Congratulations, I suppose Lee is thrilled?"

"What do you think? If he keeps spoiling me the way he has been I don't think I'll do anything ever again."

We laughed as we reached the cars and headed for home.

"So where do I sign sir?" Maddie asked General Harding. Maddie had got the message to get in touch with him and promptly followed it up. They had met early that morning and spent the last hour discussing what the General wanted.

General Harding slid the papers across his desk with all the appropriate places marked with a cross. Maddie read through them quickly before signing.

"Good to have you back on board Ms Harris."

"Thank you sir." She shook the General's hand and left his office. It was lunch time and she made her way down to the cafeteria to join the boys for lunch.

"Hey honey, how did the meeting with General Harding go?" Maverick asked her as she slid into the seat beside him.

"Not bad, you are now looking at the first civilian lawyer to be attached to the navy."

"How did that come about?" Lee asked with interest.

"Well as you know, navy guys have wives, sisters, families, girlfriends etc and sometimes when they are involved in a case it can also affect a civilian in a legal capacity, so they've appointed me to help look after that side of things. A bit like a divorce, the guy or girl is navy so they are entitled to a JAG officer but the partner isn't so they have to get a civilian lawyer and that's now me. Because I know the navy and its rules and regulations etc they feel these people would benefit from that knowledge so I'm it. Same goes if an outsider wants to sue the navy or someone in the navy, I will be representing them."

"That's great honey." Maverick kissed her and gave her a hug.

"So next time we get tossed in a civilian jail we have to call you?" Lee winked cheekily.

"Nope, call your wife." Maddie laughed.

"Not while she's pregnant I won't." Lee laughed.

"Oh and the good news is Slider's being posted here too. He is the new JAG officer attached to the base."

"Ah your competition," Maverick said.

"Yeap and from what I've heard he's pretty formidable."

"All you have to do is aim that gorgeous smile at him and he'll be eating out of your hand, true?"

"True." All three of them laughed.

"Can I join in or is this a private conversation?" I asked. None of them had seen or heard me approach the table.

"Hello beautiful, what brings you out here?" Lee got up and gave me a loving kiss before helping me into the seat beside him.

"Just had the twelve week ultra-sound and everything's good so I thought I'd join you for lunch."

"Great, Maddie's got some news too."

"What's that?"

Maddie filled me in on the new law contract with the navy.

"Wow, that's going to be exciting for you oh, and while we are full of news I have something else to tell you." I looked at Lee. "How do you feel about twins?"


End file.
